See You In My Dreams
by trishaj48
Summary: Orignaly posted as DREAMS but I could never figure out how to update it so I changed the title and am posting it in it's entirety. Fallow the gang as they fight off some strange dreams and see how Gil handles it. Check out a special gift from a friend.


Driving to the crime scene he was cussing, Gil hated rain, mostly because it is impossible to gather evidence when it rains. It was going to make it almost impossible to do his job.  
Arriving at the scene he got out and walked to the bodies, a man and woman both shot in the head. He bends down to start processing them when he thinks he knows who they are, no his mind is playing tricks - it can't be.  
He yells, his scream wakes him up. "Damn," he says to himself.  
"Hon, are you all right?" a voice calls from the bathroom. He says nothing. Sara goes to him,as she wrappes her arms around him she can feel him trembling. She pulls his head to her chest and lovingly strokes his hair.  
"Is it that dream again?" she asks knowing the answer. He just nods his head. She falls back on the bed pulling him with her. It takes him a few minutes to fall asleep. Sara lays with Gil, his head is on her she can feel his breath on her skin.  
She wishes he would talk to her about the dream, maybe talking would help. The dream has made him lose a lot of sleep. Finally she drifts off.  
The next thing to wake them is the alarm. "Morning," she says kissing him. "Morning. Sorry about last night," he tells her. "There is nothing to be sorry for," she tells him.  
"You were there for me when my dreams interupted my sleep. I will be here for you." "I guess that is one of the many things I love about you," he said. "Really? Tell me the rest," she said smiling at him.  
"Hum, let me think," he says grinning. "You are beautiful, sexy, full of life, inquisitive,..." "Enough," she says smiling at him. "You started it," he tells her. "And I am ending it," she tells him as she kisses him and starts to gently run her hand on his chest, "There is something else I want to start."  
He smiled at her and willingly gave into her needs. "You know this will make us late," he said holding her near him when they had finished. "Oh my," she said snuggling closer to him. "What do you think my supervisor will have to say about it?" He looked at her and smiled. "Your supervisor will say you are fantastic and he loves you." They lay there for a few more minutes then got up and dressed.  
Heading into work Sara wanted to ask him about the dream, but she knew he would not talk about it. She decided to talk to Jim. Jim and Gil were close, maybe he would talk to Jim if he could not talk to her.  
Gil had been supervisor of graves for almost 10 years now. When he had asked her to join his team after his promotion she gladly excepted. She gave up everyting to be with the man she loved.  
How did she know it would take him almost 8 years to act on his feelings. But none of that mattered now. They had gotten married shortly after they were 'outed' by her kidnapping.  
The rest of the crew still chuckle when they tell her how strange it was to hear him say out loud what they all knew - that he loved her. Ecklie was the most upset, not because he had anything against them, but because his supervisor had told him that Gil Grissom was to important to lose and if he wanted to be married to one of his coworker then no one was to stop him.  
Catherine had enough experience as a supervisor, she would handle all Sara's evaluations and what not.  
Arriving at the lab Gil nodded to the rest of the crew as he headed for his office. Sara grabbed a cup of coffee and sat in the break room with the others.  
"You need not to make him late all the time," Nick said. "Yeah, this is the third time this week," Greg said smiling. Sara just looked at them and smiled, "I can't help it, he is so good at it."

Chapter 2

"How I hate these calls," Catherine said getting out of the car. "Another drug over douse," Jim says. "I will never understand these kids." "Have you seen the vic?" Catherine asks. "No, all I know is that it is a teen female."  
Catherine walks into the dorm, she stands and looks at the angelic face, then she screams. Catherine wakes in a cold sweat.  
She shakes the cobwebs out of her head and goes to Lindsey's room. Slowly she opens the door, her daughter is not in her room.  
Catherine holds her breath, "Looking for me?" a voice says coming from the kitchen. "Yes," Catherine said.  
"The dream, right?" Lindsey says downing the last of her milk. Catherine just holds her daughter.  
"Gee Mom, you know I don't touch those things," she says wishing her mom would let her go. "I know, sweet heart," Catherine says. "It is just that..." "I know it's the job," Lindsey says half smiling as she shuts her bedroom door.  
"Mothers," Lindsey says picking up her phone to call her best friend.  
At the lab the next day Sara says to Catherine, "The dream again?" Catherine nods, "How did you know?"  
"The dark circles under your eyes is a give away," Sara said, "That is unless Warrick has finally come to his senses and asked you out." Catherine smiled, "Not yet. But I am sure hinting." They both laugh as the men walk in the break room.  
"Are you and Gil still planning to go away?" Warrick asked. "Yes," she said smiling, "And I can't wait.  
A whole week of nothing but me and my husband." Greg smiled, "You better be careful, you might come back pregnant." Everyone laughed. "Interesting idea," she said. Nick looked at her, "Are you two thinking about a kid?" The subject has been brought up," she said.  
Gil walked in the room, "Assignments people."

Chapter 3

"Hey Jim you got a minute?" Sara asked standing in his doorway. "Sure," he said motioning her inside. "I need a favor," she said. "Shoot," was his reply.  
She tells him about the dreams that have been bothering Gil. "He will not talk to me about them. I was hoping you would talk to him."  
"I will give it a shot," he said not sounding to confident. "But you know your husband better then I." "I appreciate any help you can give," she said smiling as she left.  
"Some one of these days I will learn to keep my big mouth shut," Greg says out loud to no one but himself. "Maybe that way I will not get the dumpster dives."  
Greg climbed into the dumpster, moved the piece of newspaper off the victim, "Oh my God," he says, "This can't be?"  
He sits up in the bed, it is the third time this month he has had the same dream. He gets out of bed and goes to his kitchen, grabs a cup of juice and sits in the chair in front of the TV. He turns it on, flips through the channels and leaves it on the news.  
He can't concentrate, he picks up the phone and calls a friend of his mother's. "Miss Annie, it is Greg Sanders." "Greg," she says, "It is good to hear from you."  
Greg explains his dream to her, "Each time it is a different one of my coworkers. And Nick tells me he is having a similar dream except he finds the body by the river. Each time the victim has been shot in the head."  
"Interesting," she said. "Dose this mean that one of my friends are going to die?" he asks.  
"Greg," she said. "I doubt anyone can for see the future. I believe it is because of the line of work you are in. There is always a chance of one of you being hurt."  
He thanks her and hangs up the phone. "What would Grandma Olaf think," he wondered.  
Jim showed up at the lab that night, he stopped by Gil's office. "Hey Gil, what's new?" "Not much," he said pouring them both coffee.  
Jim took the cup then said, "Sara is worried about you." "Really? I don't know why?" he says. "The dreams," Jim tells him, "Care to tell me about them?"  
"It is nothing I can't take care of," he says, "She should not have bothered you." "She is just worried. She loves you, heaven knows why," he said jokingly. They finish their coffee and talk about other things.  
At the end of shift Brass calls Sara and tells him about his conversation. "Thanks anyway," she says.  
"I do have an idea," Jim says, "But you will not like it." He tells her his idea, he is right, she dose not like it.  
Later that day she parks out in front of a house, she tries to talk her self out of it but all she can see is Gil trembling in her arms.  
She gets out of the car, swallows her pride and knocks on the door.

Chapter 4

"Sara," the person answering the door says, "I never thought I would see you here. Please come in." Sara stood for a minute looking at the only person who truly understood Gil, Heather.  
She shivered inside at the thought of even seeing her. She had to admit that she was envious of her and Gil's relationship.  
Although Gil had reassured her - and she totally believed him - that there was never anything physical between the two of them, she was still jealous of the, what would you call it? I guess kindred spirits they shared. She was not sure what to call it, but she hoped it was enough to get him to open up to someone.  
"What brings you here of all places," Heather said pointing to a chair. "It is Gil," Sara said. "Is there anything wrong?" she asked very concerned.  
"He has been having a reoccurring dream. He wakes screaming from it. He says it is nothing but I can feel his heart racing as I hold him and try to calm him," she says.  
"What is the dream about?" Heather asks. "That is the reason I am here. He will not tell me." "And you were hoping I might be able to get him to talk to me?" Heather asks already knowing the answer.  
"Yes. You have always been able to get him to open up to you," Sara said wishing she had another resource to turn to. "I would be more then happy to see if he will talk to me," Heather told her.  
"Sara," she said, "you do know there never was anything physical between Gil and myself. Not that I did not want there to be, that part of him has always belonged to only you."  
"He has told me that and I believe him," Sara said. "It is just that....." she stopped herself. Heather smiled, "That you are jealous of the relationship we do have?" Sara just nodded.  
"Let me tell you something," Heather said taking Sara's hand, "I would give anything to have a man love me the way he dose you. I have never seen a deeper love between a man and a woman then I have between the two of you. Never let that die."  
Sara smiled, "There is not a chance of that happening. I have waited for to long to make him mine." "Then let me give you a piece of advice if I may," Heather said. Sara nodded.  
"One time during one of our talks, shortly after my daughters death was solved, he told me that the one thing that he has always wanted, besides you, is a child. Sara, give him a child."  
Sara smiled, "Thank you for everything." She stood and took Heather's hand, "Thank you. I am grateful he has a friend like you."  
On the drive home some how she felt better about Heather. Arriving at the house she seen she still had a few minutes before Gil would be back from his supervisors meeting.  
She went to the bedroom and rechecked to make sure everything was packed for their trip. Then she went into the bathroom took out her package of pills and tossed them in the trash.  
"Give him a child," Heathers words came back to her. Checking her calender brought a smile to her face. Their week away came at just the right time for that to happen.

Chapter 5  
Warrick has been having the same problems the others have had, a ghoulish dream robbing him of sleep. Thinking he is the only one, he dose not say anything.  
He walks the floor trying to think of something else to occupy his mind, then it comes to him, Catherine. The very thought of her brings a smile to his face. He can see her beautiful face, feel the touch of her hand and hear the sound of her voice. He suddenly realizes that a certain part of his body is also reacting to his thoughts. He decides a cold shower and a brisk walk will take care of that, at least for now.  
In the shower the water hits his skin like small ice cubs, this time the shower is not working. He is still throbbing.  
He half swears at himself, he has not had to do THIS in a long time, but it is the only way to relax that part of him. He decides that he has to know if she feels the same way about him, he is going to call her and ask her out.  
Across town at Catherine's house she is up too, not because of the nightmare, because of a dream of a different type. Shall we just say it was rated XXX and it included her and Warrick.  
Her whole body ached for his touch. She decided just to do something about it. Her hand reached for the phone just as it rang. She quickly picked it up.  
"Catherine," she heard him say. "I hope I did not wake you." "No," she says trying to hide her excitement.  
"I was wondering," he said stumbling over his words. "Well I have a problem I need to talk to someone about and I figured if you were not sleepy maybe you could meet me at the diner for coffee." "Give me 10 minutes to get dressed," she told him. "I just got out of the shower."  
The thought of her naked almost caused the same problem to develop. Warrick quickly thought about Ecklie naked - that did the trick.  
At the dinner Warrick is sitting at a table in the back when he sees Catherine come in. "My god," he thinks, "she is so beautiful." "I just threw on this, hope it is OK," she tells him sitting next to him.  
OK was not the word for it, she had on a pair of shorts and tank top. The shorts showing off her smooth legs, the top showing just enough of her cleavage to make him want what he knew was under the top.  
"How can I help?" she asked. Warrick was speechless as he looked at her. He knew what he wanted to say, but the words failed him.  
Catherine looked at him and smiled, it was almost as if she could read his mind. "I think I know," she said as she took his hand and headed for the door. How grateful she was that Lindsey was staying the night at a friends.  
Warrick suddenly stopped just short of her bedroom door. He took her in his arms and pulled her close to him. "I love you," he told her. Her dream was realized, and then some.  
The alarm brought them back to reality. She kisses him, "If you only know who long I have wanted this."  
Warrick hated to leave her bed, but he knew they both had to get them selves ready for work. "We need to talk about this," he told her. "THIS was fantastic," she said gathering the sheets off the floor.  
"I meant what I said," he told her pulling her close to him. "I love you. I don't want last night to be a one time thing." Catherine looked into his soft green eyes, she seen a love she had never seen before. "Neither do I," she said."  
At the lab Catherine was downing her second cup of coffee when Sara came in. "I am so wishing tonight would hurry and get over with, I can hardly wait," Sara said. "You know our vacation starts at shift end." Catherine just nodded. Sara seen the all to familiar look on her face. "Catherine," she said, "The dream again?"  
"Not this time," Catherine said smiling. "Not this time."

Chapter 6

Sara smiled, "It is about time. I want details." "Complete details?" Catherine asked. "You can leave out THOSE parts," Sara said laughing.  
Catherine told Sara about the phone call and that look in his eyes. "What would you have done if Lindsay was home?" Sara asked. "Locked the door," Catherine said smiling.  
They were still talking when Warrick came in the room, Sara looked at him and smiled. He blushed. Sara hugged him, "I am so happy for you too."  
Gil walked in, "Hey! Where is mine?" Sara let Warrick go and threw her arms around her husband. Hugging him she whispered something in his ear. "About time," he said as he walked away.  
"Dose everyone know?" he asked Catherine smiling at her. "I don't," Nick said walking in the break room.  
"Warrick and Catherine had a date last night," Sara said. "Oh I knew that," Nick said. "He stopped by my house to barrow some ..." "Hush!" Warrick said. "Condoms," Nick whispered. Sara giggled, "Nothing wrong with safe sex." "My favorite kind," Greg said coming into the room. "Who is having sex?" Warrick shook his head and slapped him in the back of the head.  
Gil came in and handed out assignments. "We together," Sara asked. "No," he said. "I have something I need to take care of. Will see you when you get back, stay safe." He kisses her and walked away.  
Sara fallowed him, she wondered what was on his mind. She stopped at the doorway, Gil was on the phone.  
"Heather," he said. "What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Sara smiled. Then she heard him say, "Heather, I am married now. I don't think it would be proper for me to go to your house without Sara."  
"He is so cute," Sara thought to herself. "Yes, meeting in the park would make me a lot more comfortable. See you in about 15 minutes." Sara smiled and hurried away. 15 minutes later Gil was sitting on a park bench when he seen Heather coming to him, he stood and waited for her to sit.  
"How have you been?" she asked him. "Fine," he said wondering what was so important. "Thats not what I hear," she tells him. "Excuse me?" Gil says. Heather tells him about Sara's visit.  
Gil is upset, "She should have not gone to you." "She loves you," Heather said, "and she is worried about you. I am too. We have always been able to talk. Talk to me."  
It takes him a while to start, "I guess I should tell someone." She takes his hand, "I am listening." "It is pouring down rain," he starts being able to see the dream in his mind. "I have been called to a double homoside. Getting out of the car there is no one around but me.  
I think that is strange because an officer is almost always there. I can see Dave standing over two bodies, he looks upset. I think it because of the rain. Walking over to the bodies I glance at Dave, if I did not know better I would say he was crying. He dose not say anything at first then he says 'Male and female, both shot in the head.' I bend down to remove the tarp on them." he stops, starting to tear up.  
Heather gives his hand a gentel squeeze. Collecting him self he looks at her, "Heather, it is Sara and Jim." He starts to shiver dispit the warm evening. Heather is tempted to hold him, but she decides against it, "No wonder you don't want to tell her.  
But you have to, I think that is the only way it will stop." They sit tallking a little longer, then Gil says, "Thank you." They stand, Heather smiles a half smile at him, "What else are friends for."  
He gives her a friendly peck on the cheek before he leaves. Her body trembles, tears run down her cheeks, "I love you," she whispers to herself.

Chapter 7  
Sara had just left some stuff for Archie and was on her way back to her car. She sees someone standing by it. Because of things that has happened to her she loosened the flap over her gun.  
When she got closer she seen Heather. "Hey," she said feeling a little more relaxed. "I spoke with Gil," she said. "I hope it helps."  
"Thank you," Sara told her. Heather looked very depressed, at first Sara was going to walk away but on second thought she said, "How about a cup of tea? I have a few minutes." Heather agreed and they went to a small diner.  
"Heather, what is wrong?" "I have a confession," Heather said. "From the first time I laid eyes on Gil I fell very hard, I still love him."  
Sara looked at her, could he have been lying to her all this time? Heather seemed to read her mind, "No. I never acted on it, he dose not know." "I would give anything to have him as my own. I even considered acting on it, trying to entice him, take him away from you."  
Grateful she did not try Sara said, "Why? Why did you not?" "I meant Gil at the diner one day, he had a question that I was, shall we say, an expert in. He seemed a mile way so I asked him what was on his mind. He told me that the only thing that was missing in his life, that would make him feel complete was a child." Sara wondered where all this was leading.  
"Sara, I did not act on my feelings because I can't give him what he wants. I had some complications after my child was born, I can't have more.  
About a week later he showed up on my doorstep. That was when I found out about you. It was shortly after you started seeing Hank. Gil told me his life may as well be over, because he could not live without you in it, you are the only woman he ever wanted or ever loved."  
She smiled, "I guess it was a good thing I never acted on my feelings." Sara did not know what to say, she thought that for the first time in her life she was speechless. Heather smiled at Sara, "Take care of him. Love him like there is no tomorrow." Heather's eyes filled with tears, she stood and walked away. Sara sat watching her leave, this was a side of Heather she did not know, she doubted anyone knew.  
Her thoughts were interupted by her phone. "Mrs. Grissom," the voice said on the other end. "Your husband needs you." Sara smiled, she loved it when Gil refered to himself as HER HUSBAND.  
"I was beginning to worry about you," Gil said. "I had some business to finish," she said smiling.  
Sara locked his door and drew the blinds. "You can't possibly want to do what I think you do?" he said stunned. "That depends on what your thinking about," she said kissing him and running her hand up his inner thigh and stopping on his manhood.  
"Right here?" he said kissing her neck. "Now," Sara whispered to him.

Chapter 8

Gil was smiling as he buttoned his shirt. "I have done a lot of things in my office before, but never that." Sara was smiling, "It had better be the first time." There was a knock at the door, Gil made sure they were both presentable then unlocked it, he did not give any explanations as he let Jim in. Jim smiled, "Could not wait until you got home?" Gil looked at him, Sara started to say something. "Your shirt is on inside out," he whispered to her. Sara looked at Gil, who was as red in the face as she had ever seen it and laughed. "Oops," she said kissing Gil and putting on a jacket as she headed for the ladies room. Jim just laughed. Gil snickered, "I swear I don't know what came over her." "All her fault?" Jim said. "You know men can say NO too." Gil just smiled, "Not to her I can't. Now what brings you this way?" "I have some information on that case we were working yesterday." "You will have to see Catherine," Gil said. "My vacation starts - he looks at his watch - now." "See Catherine about what?" she said coming in the room. Gil and Jim filled her in. "Have fun and hurry back," Catherine said. "We will have fun," Sara said coming back from the ladies room, "But we sure will not hurry back." Gil but his arm around her waist and they left. Gil opened her door for her, as he did he noticed a box sitting on the front seat it had Sara's name on it. Sara looked at the box then at him, she shrugged her shoulders and opened the box. She smiled a big smile, "What is it?" he asked. "Later," she said. "Lets go." Sara was smiling, the box was from Heather, there was massage oils, warming lotions, some 'toys' and a very sexy powder blue teddy along with a note that said, "Have fun. This should help make his wish come true." All the way to their secret hideaway in the mountains Sara was thinking of different ways to use the things inside box and please her husband. At the cabin Sara carried in the box while Gil got the suitcase from the trunk. The cabin was already stocked with everything they needed. It was near sunset, Gil started a fire in the fireplace. "So what is in the box?" he asked. Sara removed a bag and then handed him the rest of it. She disappeared into the bedroom while Gil looked through the box. Sara reappeared in the teddy. Gil looked at her, his desire for her was already strong but the site of her standing there increased. She walked over to him. She handed him a glass of campaign and they toasted their future. He opened a blanket and laid it on the floor near the fire place. Sara turned off all the lights then joined him on the blanket. No words were spoken, there was no need for them. He kissed her, tenderly at first then with passion. ( Their tongues meant and explored their mouths. As they were kissing his hands explored her body. She felt a tingle, Gil had taken a small vibrator and ran it across her nipples, they stood firm. Gil moved his lips to her nipples and sucked them. Sara's moans encouraged him to use the tiny vibrator on other parts of her body. She lay back, he opened one of the bottles. With one hand he applied the warm flavored cream on her. In the other hand he had the small vibrator, running it over every inch of her. She had never experienced anything as pleasurable. Her insides were burning with her need for him but he was not going to give into her yet. His lips went to hers kissing her deeply. Then he smiled at her and started to lick chocolate flavored cream off her. He spent extra time on her breasts and nipples. He ran his tongue down her stomach, then down her inner things. Sara's body was quivering, his very touch increased her need for him. He finally went between her legs. His tongue flicked at her clit, she begged for more. He slid a tiny vibrator on his finger, inserted it in side her as he sucked and nibbled at her clit. Her climax was intense, she tried to move but he refused to let her go. He held her hips and continued to suck and kiss her until he sent her into a second organism, just as intense as the first. He went back to her lips, his kiss was a mixture of her juices and the chocolate cream, the taste made her smile. He entered her, he started his movements, slow at first then faster. She lifted her self to meet each of his thrusts. As his climax neared he pulled her hips to him, pushed himself deep inside her and released him self. He rolled from her, Sara would not let it end there. She picked up the small vibrator and started massaging his nipples and stomach. She used the vibrator on his lip manhood, it took no time for it to become hard again. She took some of the cream and tenderly rubbed it all over his member, them she licked it off. He was nearing his climax, he tried to move, Sara would not let him. She received his explosive climax. She brought her self up next to him, lay her head on his chest.) Neither could move, their strength gone. As they drifted off to sleep nature was at work. What he had left inside her found its way to the egg that she had released, baby Grissom was just starting to take shape. Mom and Dad would find out in three weeks when she was late and took the test. The rest of the week was spent hiking, wading in a near by creek and making use of Heathers gift.

Chapter 9

On their way home Gil said, "Remind me to call Heather and thank her for her present." He was still smiling as he remembered all the uses they came up with for her gift. Sara was too. Sara had to make the call, Gil is to embarrassed.  
Three weeks after they came back Gil had the dream again, he had decided to take Heathers advice.  
He called Jim and asked him if he could meet him and Sara at OVER EASY for breakfast after shift.  
Jim was already there when they got there, Gil and Sara ordered. "OK friend," Jim said. "Not that I don't enjoy spending time with my favorite entomologist and his wife, but you sounded funny."  
"I need to talk to you both about something," he said. He waited for the server to leave.  
"I have had the dream again," he starts. "It is pouring down rain, I am cussing to my self because the rain will wash away the evidence. At the site I see Dave standing over two DB's. Male and female, shot in the head. They are covered with a tarp, Dave is not saying anything and it almost looks like he is crying. I ask him a few questions and still he is not saying anything. I think this kind of strange, but then he can be at times."  
Jim and Sara snicker.  
"I bend down and remove the part of the tarp that is covering the faces." He stops, starting to choke up. Sara takes his hand. He pauses a minute to gain control of himself.  
"The vic's," he says looking more at Jim then Sara. "The vic's are you and Sara."  
"This is why you have not been able to talk to us?" Jim asks. Gil nods.  
"It seems there has been a rash of those type dreams," Sara tells Gil. "Catherine tells me that Nick, Warrick and Greg have confessed to having them. She has even started having one. Anyway, she talked to Ecklie and he is going to have some one come in and talk to anyone who wants to, maybe you should too."  
Gil tells her it might be a good idea. He hates the thought of talking to anyone, but the dreams are causing him to lose way to much sleep.  
Sara decides she needs to lighten things up, Gil has been so depressed over the dream.  
"I have had a dream too," she tells him. "My god Sara," Gil says, "Why have you not told me, I could help you."  
"It is not that kind of dream," she tells him. "Really?" he and Jim say, "Tell us."  
"Well," she says smiling, "It is the strangest thing. I am sitting on the porch watching you and Hank play in the yard. I hear a noise in the livingroom."  
Gil looks at her, "What kind of noise?"  
She takes his hand, "Our child crying to be fed." "That is a sweet dream," Gil says half smiling. "What do we have? A boy or girl?"  
"We will have to wait - Oh let's say - 8 months to find out," she tells him handing him the test results from her doctor. Gil stares at the paper, "We are going to ......" "Yes love," she tells him. "Hot damn!" he yells.

Chapter 10

The more he thought about it the less he liked the idea of talking to a stranger about his dreams. He decided to talk to Heather and after he did he liked what she had to say. Her idea behind the dreams was the fact that the team was over worked, they had been pulling a lot of doubles lately. The fact that the vic's in the dreams were coworkers was simply because they cared about each other and were concerned. She had an idea and he was going to act on it. At end of shift Gil called a meeting in his office. He explained Heather's ideas about the dreams then he said, "Starting now we are all on vacation. I want everyone to pack for a two week vacation and meet us at the airport at noon." Where we going?" Catherine asked. He handed each of them a booklet, "My treat." Eyes popped open. "Nick and Greg, you can bring dates. Jim is bringing Annie." "Can I bring a date?" Warrick said smiling at Catherine. "If I were you I would not bring anyone but Catherine," Gil said laughing. "Considering you two were married last week," Sara added. "Now all of you, get out of here and I will see you later," Gil said pointing to the door. On their way home Sara could not stop talking about how great it was going to be. While she was packing she looked at Gil and with a devilish grin said, "Should I pack Heather's box?" "Most defiantly," he said still remembering the first time they used it. At noon Gil and Sara meant Catherine and Warrick, Jim and Annie, Nick and Sophia and Greg and Tina ( a young lady in the AV lab he has been dating). 5 hours later they landed in Anchorage International Airport. They piled into a transpot bus and shortly were at their destination, Mirror Lake Chalet. Gil went to the front desk and registered. The lady at the front desk smiled as she handed him the keys. A bellboy helped them load their luggage and showed them to a 5 bedroom chalet. They were all standing on the balcony taking in the view. Off in the distance they could see Mt McKinley. "We get the master bedroom," Gil said taking his and Sara's bags, "The rest of you can fight out the rest of them yourselves. Jim and Annie took the other room on the bottom floor, "Cause we are old and hate stairs," he joked. The others found theirs on the second floor. "Oh my god," Sara yelled from the balcony, "You all have to see this." They all went to where she was standing, they all admitted that they had never seen a more beautiful sunset. After dinner Nick started the huge fireplace in the living room, the friends sat in different places in the livingroom. Sara handed champaign, Gil stood and got their attention. "I only have one rule for these two weeks - NO SHOP talk. I want everyone to enjoy themselves." Everyone gathered around a pile of brochures and decided where they wanted to go and what they wanted to do. They said their goodnighs and headed off to their rooms. Gil was laying on the bed when Sara came from the bathroom wearing the teddy. "You are so beautiful," he said as she lay next to him. "I love you so." His lips found hers as his hands started caressing her skin. (His hands touched her breasts and his fingers found her nipples. The silk of the teddy only caused her to become more excited. He tenderly laid her back on the bed, he kissed her breasts and sucked at her nipples through the teddy. His fingers found her clit, already starting to get moist. He played with it, not removing the panties. Then he placed the tiny vibrator on his finger and started to massage her clit. She pulled the teddy off and he sucked her nipples as his fingers played with her clit. Knowing her climax was near he moved to her clit, his tongue flicked at her swollen clit as his finger with the vibrator on it moved inside her, hitting her g spot. She climaxed, releasing her juices into his mouth. He lapped up each drop. He then moved so he could enter her, their lips meant. As he rocked inside her he kissed her and caressed her face. They moved as one, slow at first then faster. As he climaxed he whispered, "I love you.") Their strength gone, they lay snuggled together and slept. Sara had told Catherine about Heather's gift, she decided to get one and had packed it. Laying on their bed, she was trying to find a way to ask Warrick to try it. He come from the bathroom and flopped on his stomach, "Rub my back, please babe." Catherine slipped the vibrator on her finger and stared running it up and down his back, "Damn!" he said, "That feels great." Catherine smiled then whispered in his ear, "I know where else it will feel good." Warrick removed his briefs and rolled on his back, they kissed as she ran it around his chest, then down his stomach ending on his manhood. (She let it run up and down the shaft then she circled the head. She giggled as she went down on him, she kissed and licked at his head. Then taking it in her mouth she sucked his head as she used the vibrator on his shaft. He groaned and called her name as he released himself. Gladly she took each drop.) "That was unbelievable," he whispered when he could finally talk. "Show me," she said smiling at him as she lay back on the bed. Warrick took the vibrator from her, "My pleasure." (He started by running it over her nipples, bringing them to a full hardness. He ran his finger down her stomach and to her wet mound as he sucked her nipples. He inserted his finger inside her and let it play with her g spot as his thumb massaged her clit. Just as she was about to climax he quickly moved down so he could taste her. He kissed her, the mixture of his juices and hers only served to excite him again. They made love again.) "I love your little toy," he told her as he held her close to him. There days were spent exploring country side, playing horseshose,canoing,fishing and they even went white water rafting. Their nights were spent making love and relaxing. Two weeks later they returned to Vegas, totally relaxed and each had a new lease on life. Catherine also had something else new forming inside her that neither she nor Warrick knew about.

Chapter 11  
It has been two weeks since the vacation. The team has been a lot less stressed out and there have been no more strange dreams.  
Sara was walking past the ladies room when she heard some one yell,"Oh my god, you have got to be kidding!"  
Going inside she sees Catherine standing by a sink, her back is to Sara. "What's up Cath?" she asks, "I heard you out in the hall."  
Catherine turns to Sara, her face has the look of total shock and confussion.  
"This is what is up?" she says handing her an EPT. "It is blue," Sara says, "Do you know what that means?"  
"I know what it means, I just can't believe what I am looking at," Catherine tells her.  
"Let's not jump the gun," Sara says trying to calm her down. "These things can be wrong."  
Catherine seems to breath a little easier. "I have an appointment with my OB doc after work. Why don't you come with me I am sure he can squeeze you in too."  
Catherine agrees then asks Sara not to say anything until after she sees the doctor.  
"Do you two plan on spending the shift in there or what?" Nick yells from outside the door. "Griss is looking for you." Sara comes out, "You can't rush nature."  
Catherine and Sara join the others in the break room, "How nice of you two to join us," Greg says.  
"Drop dead," Catherine says plopping on the sofa. "Who peed her off?" Greg asked Warrick. Warrick just shrugged his shoulders.  
Gil came in with assignments. "Can Catherine and I work together?" Sara asked.  
"Please let them," Greg said. "She about bit my head off for no reason. I think she is ragging it."  
"Will you shut your big fat stupid mouth," Catherine said slapping Greg.  
Gil looked at Sara with a "What the hell" look. Sara took the paper and whispered "Later" as she kissed his cheek.  
Nick looked at Warrick, "What bug crawled up her backside?" "Beats the devil out of me," he said. "I told her 'good morning' when we got up and she snapped at me."  
Gil gave them their assignment, "Keep your mind on the job," he told them.  
In the car on their way to the murder/suicide at the Palms Hotel Catherine says, "I guess I owe Greg an apology." Sara chuckles. "I think you hurt his feelings."  
After shift Gil meant Sara at her car, "I wish I could go with you today," he said wrapping her in his arms and kissing her. "But I have this damn supervisors meeting."  
"It's alright love," she says, "I have talked Catherine into going with me. I will see you at the house."  
In the exam room Dr. Keller finishes his exam, "I want to do a sonogram today. Maybe we can see if you are having a boy or girl."  
Sara nods, she has explained Catherine's dilemma to the doctor.  
"I have had a cancellation," he says. "I will work her in after we are done here." Sara shivers as the jel is applied to her bare stomach.  
"Everything is fine," the doctor says. "Normal progress for an eight week fetus." Then to her belly he says, "Now if you will roll over here we can see what you are."  
No matter how hard he tried the baby would not cooperate.  
"I guess Bug is waiting until Daddy is here," Sara tells him.  
"Bug?" the doctor says. "Gil decided on BUG until we know what the baby is." The doctor laughed.  
After Catherine's exam she comes into the waiting room to see Sara still sitting there.  
"Well?" she asks. Catherine looks at her, "I guess I have to find a way to tell Warrick he is going to be a father."

Chapter 12

Sara jumped up and down squealing like a teen, "I am so happy for you." Catherine smiled, but inside she was scared. Flashes came back to her, of her telling another man she was going to have his child. The day she told Eddy about Lindsey he walked out on her. He did not come back until she was well into her 9th month. Even then she was uncertain about taking him back, but she did because she was afraid of raising a child by herself. "Warrick is no Eddy," she tried to convince herself. She called Grissom later that day and asked if she could have a personal day. "Not a problem," Gil said, "You ok?" Catherine assured him she was. At the house after her doctor appointment Sara was telling him about the baby not turning so they could tell the gender. "Bug was just waiting for Daddy," she smiled. Gil blushed a little as he asked the one question he had wanted her to get answered for him. "What did the doctor say about.... about." He was shuffling his feet and looking at the floor. Sara knew what he was trying to say but she was determined to let him ask. "About what?" she said stifling a laugh. "About us... you know, making love while you are pregnant," he finally got out. Sara smiled, she loved the way his face turned red when he knew their private life was being discussed with anyone. "He said there was no problem, we can do it right up until I go into labor." she said stroking his face. "It will not hurt Bug or you?" he wanted to be sure. "No darling," she said. "And you will tell me if it dose start to hurt?" he asked. "Yes my love," she said kissing him. "I love you so much," he told her. "It is beginning to show," she said smiling. His manhood was starting to bulge in his trousers. "What do you think about me taking care of that for you?" she said kissing him passionately. He took her hand and headed for their room. "I thought you would never ask," he said smiling at her. In the room he undressed she, slowly, letting his hands gently touch her skin. She moaned at his touch. Gil was sure is was just the extra hormones from the pregnancy but anymore it took next to nothing to get her aroused and in the mood. Knowing this excited him more also. (He kissed her neck as his hands found and caressed her breasts. He took her nipples into his mouth and sucked each one deeply. He could not understand why but he just could not get enough of them. She cried out his name as he kept sucking them, his fingers gently massaging her clit as his thumb played inside her. Her body tightened as her climax neared. Normally he would go down on her and lap her juices, but today he just could not stay away from her breasts. She exploded, her juices wetting his hand. "They taste so good I just could not let them go," he told her. "That felt so incredable," she said still pantting from her intense climax. "Still can't let this nectar go to waist," he said as he slowly licked her from his fingers. Sara took one of his fingers and seductively sucked it. The way she licked his finger made him want her down on him. "Please Sara," she begged rolling on his back. Sara went right to his throbbing cock. She took it in her mouth, just the head at first. She sucked and licked at the head, running her tongue around it. It took every thing he had to keep from forcing the rest of it in her mouth. She knew what he wanted and gave it to him, taking all of him in her mouth. He groaned and begged for more as his body quivered felling his release near. Sara brought her mouth up so just his head was in her mouth, her hands stroking his shaft. He could no longer control himself, he released himself. His hot juice hit the back of her throat as swallowed it all. She brought her self up to his lips and kissed him, their lips parted as their tongues danced around.) Sara lay her head on his chest, "Feel better?" she asked. "MMM," he said, "You?" "Completely satisfied, and ready for some sleep." In another bedroom across town another couple lay wrapped in each others arms after making love. Catherine had tired to tell him about the baby but his need for her would not wait. He was looking at the ceiling as she ran her fingers around his chest. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about," she said. "I do seem to recall you tried to talk to me," he said smiling. "But some times I am just a horny man, and you looked so beautiful in that nightie, I could not help myself." "Have you ever thought about children?" she asked. "Guess so - well maybe not - I don't know. Why?" he asked. "I have," she said, "A lot." "Oh! I see," he said. "It is the whole 'Sara being pregnant' thing. I have heard that it makes women want a kid," he said half laughing. "No. It is the whole ME being pregnant thing," she said hardly able to breath waiting for him to say something. It took a couple of seconds to sink in, he sat straight up in the bed and looked at her, "YOU?" "Yes," was all she said. "Well I'll be damed," he said. Catherine could not tell by the tone of his voice if he was happy or not. She wrapped the sheet around herself, turned form him,sitting on the edge of the bed and started to cry - Eddy storming out the door came back in her mind, those were his exact words. He reached for her and pulled her back to him, "Thank you," he said holding her. "You just made my latest dream come true."

Chapter 13

"Your dream?" Catherine said totally confused. "From the first time I seen you I have had this dream, that we are married and that we have a child. I just never knew how to talk to you about it, I mean you had said that you were glad Lindsay was an only child, you could not stand the thought of another one," he told her. Catherine smiled, she remembered the time he was talking about. Lindsay had gotten into trouble and Catherine was having a bad day at work. "My love," she said kissing him, "I did not mean that, things were just all mixed up that day. Giving you a child would make me so happy." Warrick pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Sara had talked the doctor into trying a sonogram again when she knew Gil would be with her. She would be his last patient of the day so he said he would do it for her. She sat on the exam table waiting for him to come in. Gil suddenly had a mischievous grin on his face. "What is that all about?" she asked him. "I was thinking how much fun it would be to make love to you with your feet up in these." He was looking at the stirrups at the foot of the exam table. Sara laughed. "Easy excess,in just the right position if I were to stand here," he said moving down to the foot of the table. She turned from the side and moved to the foot so she was facing him, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. "You are such a horny old man," she said returning his kiss. "I can't help my self, you are so beautiful and so sexy." As they were kissing the doctor came in, "Should I come back later?" he said smiling at them. Gil blushed then moved to a chair at the side of the table. The doctor applied the jel, "Ok little one, Daddy is here. Let's see what you are." As if on comand the baby rolled, there was no doubt they were having a girl. "Looks like your 'BUG' will be a 'LADYBUG'," the doctor said turning the screen so they could see. "A daughter,fantastic," Gil said kissing Sara's cheek. Gil took the doctor to one side and whispered something to him. The doctor smiled and nodded his head yes. When the doctor left, Gil locked the door and walked over to Sara. She could tell by the look on his face what he had talked to the doctor about. "You didn't did you?" she asked knowing the answer. He went to her and kissed her, "I did." He lay her back down on the table and placed her feet into the stirrups. (He pulled a stool up to the foot and started kissing her pussy through her panties. She moaned her approval. He then moved the crouch over just a little and let his fingers play with her clit. She pulled her shirt and bra, Gil removed her panties. He started licking and sucking at her clit, one hand playing with her nipples and inserted a finger of his other hand in her. He used his tongue to flick her clit then he nibbled and sucked it. He then removed his finger form inside her and used his tongue. He thought had never tasted anything as sweet. His tongue lapped at her inside as his finer massaged her clit. Then he changed and used his tongue on her clit and his finger inside. Sara was softly moaning and moving her hips closer to his face. As she climaxed she grabbed his head with her hands and held it there. Her juices filled his mouth, he lapped up every drop of it. Her body trembled with pleasure, Gil kissed her clit, he stood and dropped his trousers. His cock was at full length and throbbing. He entered her, resting his hands on the table at her waist her leaned fordward so he could suck her nipples as he thrust himself in her. Each thrust hit her g spot, his climax neared, "Now love, let it go," Sara said between breaths. He did as she wanted, he achieved his climax at the same time she had her second.) After they had finished he smiled at her as they both redressed. "I think we should get one of these for the house," Sara said smiling at him, "That was fantastic." "You are fantastic," he said. When they got home Sara fired up her computer and was looking at things for the nursery, Gil was reading. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to him, standing in front of him she said, "I am sorry." He put his book down, "Sorry for what?" "I know men like to have a son," she told him. Gil warped his arms around her and pulled her to his lap. "A beautiful carbon copy of my beautiful wife - I can't think of anything I would rather have," he told her kissing her. Sara giggled as she nuzzled at his neck, "I guess we can always have a boy the next time." "NEXT TIME!" he said looking shocked.

Chapter 14

"Of course," Sara said gently running her hand up and down his thigh, "You can't let Ladybug grow up an only child? She needs someone to play with." By now her teasing has caused him to have a sever bulge in his trousers. He lets out a soft groan as she touches it. "Look what I did," she says as she kisses him. Gil smiles, "You made it, you have to take care of it." "With pleasure, Mr. Grissom." she tells him as she takes his hand and heads for the bedroom. "I must be some kind of dirty old man," Gil said pulling her close to him. "Why?" she asks. "Because you are pregnant and I can't keep my hands off you," he tells her. "You are not hearing me complain," she said removing her top. (Taking his hand she placed it on her breast, he lowered his head and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked it. She laughed as she let him take her to the bed. He undressed then pulled her slacks and panties off. He waisted no time in going right to her hot moist clit. His tongue flicked at it. He stopped for just a minute and smiled. He reached into the drawer and took out the small vibrator and but it on his finger. He went back to her clit, sucking and nibbling at it as he used the vibrator to massage her g spot. Her climax was intense, he lapped all her juices hungrily. "On your back," she said pushing him that way. He did, she straddled him and then mounted his rock hard cock. Sliding her self up and down on it he lets at a loud groan, he lets her control the depth that he is inside of her. He knows what the doctor said but he is still a little worried about hurting the baby. He controls himself as long as he can, calling he name he releases himself inside her.) She rolls from top him and snuggles close to him. Her head is on his chest, her belly close to his side. He fells Ladybug move, he had never felt anything so wonderful in his life. His hand touches her stomach, the baby moves again in responce to his touch. Sara is sleeping but his thoughts will not let him. He eases himself out of the bed and slips his pajama bottoms on. He goes to the living room. "This has to be done," he tells himself. "I have to go."

Chapter 15

He is still sitting on the sofa when he feels her sit next to him. "I hate waking without you next to me," she tells him laying her head on his shoulder. "I am sorry love," he tells her holding her. "I just had some thinking to do." "Care to fill me in?" she asks. "I want to resign," he tells her. "Leave CSI?" she asks surprised at his statement. "Yes," he tells her. Sara pulls away from him and starts to laugh, "I have been thinking about the same thing." "You want to leave too?" he said as confused as she was. "Yes," she tells him, "I want to be a full time mom and wife." Gil let's out a deep laugh, "I have been been talking to Professor Keller at WLVU," he says pulling her back to him. "There is a part time professorship opening up. I want to take it. I can do that and be a consultent for the lab on the side. That should keep our income at an exceptable level." Sara smiled. "I like the idea. But will Ecklie?" Gil kissed her, "Who cares about Conrad Ecklie." "It will give me a while to get things in order here," he tells her. "Sara Elizabeth will be three months old by then." "Ladybug sounds cute," he says kissing her. Sara looks at him and smiles. Five months later Sara Elizabeth Grissom makes her appearance. Two months later Gil calls a team meeting. "Warrick just told me that Catherine just delivered their son, they have named him Samuel Jeffery. She will be on a 6 week leave, when she comes back she will be taking over as supervisor. I will still be here as a consultant. It has been a pleasure working with all of you, I have learned a lot." That said he goes to his office and shuts the door.

ONE YEAR LATER:

It is Sara Beth's first birthday - no one calls her Ladybug but her father. Sara and Catherine decide to combine the two party's. Nick and Sophia married 6 months ago and they have just found out that they are expecting. "Hon," Gil calls from the living room, "Phone is for you." She tells him to take over the decorating while she takes the call. She goes out on the patio, where they are having the party and whispers something in Gil's ear. "Hot damn!" he yells wrapping her in his arms. Catherine looks at them. "Ladybug is going to be a big sister," Gil tells her. Warrick smiles at Catherine, "How about us?" he asks her. "Not on your life," Catherine tells him. Samuel is enough." "I was so hoping you would say that," Warrick says picking up his son and heading for the changing table. "One little one is more then enough for me." Nine months later Ryan James joins the Grissom family. Sara Beth is not at all impressed with the crying baby that Mommy is holding.


End file.
